Sleep my little Child
by jamieg2892
Summary: As we all know, many past enemies wish that they could have one last go at the Z fighters. Well, one has managed to do so...with the help of a traitor...
1. The Intruder

**Sleep my little child**

**Chapter 1: The Intruder**

"Kakarot! What the hell are you doing? Don't put it there!" Vegeta screamed at the confused Goku who was helping him repaint Capsule Corp.

He had put the soaked paintbrush on top of Trunks' cot and now the little pink-haired baby had a shiny line of white paint running across his forehead.

Vegeta quickly ran over and threw the brush to one side, picking up his young son and cradling him in his arms. Instantly, Trunks started to scream at the top of his voice and grabbed onto his father's collar with all his might.

Goku stepped back a bit and was overwhelmed with guilt and scratching the back of his hollow head. In return, Vegeta glared at him in rage as his son drenched his shirt in tears.

"Look what you've done now, Kakarot! Now I'll have the spend three hours calming him down! Well done!"

"Err… sorry Vegeta, I honestly didn't see his cot there! I swear!" he replied.

The saiyan prince simply grunted and turned round, heading inside the building.

Meanwhile…

Gohan was sat in his room, studying the piles of schoolbooks his mother had bought for him. He would much rather be outside running through the fields and lying on the grass under the golden sun.

Instead, his demon of a mother was making him study locked up in his small room. Parents…who invented 'em?

Anyway…

In Satan City, there was a dark and secretive meeting going on in the basement of a disused building on the outskirts.

"We finally have them all. You were wise to bring them to me. A large amount of work has been relieved from me."

"Yes, I just don't feel right doing this."

"Don't worry, no one will be able to harm you. They will have to deal with ME first."

"Yes, I guess so. But I don't understand why I am helping you, after what you did to me."

"Put that behind you now. We need to concentrate on getting that little brat. I hate him so much. I can't wait to wrap my fingers around his scrawny little neck. I wonder if he's missed me…"

* * *

Chi Chi walked into Gohan's bedroom and went over to her son, placing her hand on his shoulder and smiling at his bored and tired face.

Gohan looked up at her and hoped to God that she would say he could stop studying.

"Have you seen the time?" she asked while pointing at the clock on the wall. The hands read 10 o'clock and all you could see for miles outside was pitch black.

Luckily Gohan had switched on his lamp and was not engulfed in the darkness, but he was so shattered he felt like falling straight off his chair on to the floor.

Chi Chi smiled and ran her hands through the young boy's thick, black hair.

"Bed, now, little guy" she said and patted his back.

"YEH! Thanks mom!" he yelled before jumping straight off his chair and landing on his soft, neat bed.

His mother followed him over to the bed and after he was under the sheets she bent over and kissed his head. Wishing him goodnight, she switched the lamp off and walked out the room.

It was a matter of seconds before Gohan was fast asleep. But what he didn't know was that two dark figures were waiting silently below his window.

"Is he asleep yet? I'm getting tired of standing outside a house in the pitch black" the first one asked with their arms crossed and leaning against the outside wall.

"Yes I think so, he falls asleep fast from what I've seen. He's like his father" the second replied.

"Right, I'll go in first and you keep a look out for anyone out here."

"Okay, off you go."

Then, the first slid the window open and placed their foot inside trying to be as quiet as possible. And there was the boy, sleeping silently in his bed. Jackpot.

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	2. You know me

**Sleep my little child**

**Chapter 2: You know me...**

The figure managed to climb into the sleeping Gohan's room and stand up straight, almost hitting the ceiling.

They walked over to the side of his bed and loomed over his soundless body, making a massive effort not to wake him up.

However, it takes a colossal thing to awaken the young boy. Drop a spirit bomb next to him and he wouldn't move an inch.

Anywho…the second prowler was waiting silently outside the window, scanning the surrounding area for any sign of life. Being discovered would put the two intruders' lives at risk. Literally.

The person inside the room bent over slightly and glared at Gohan's face which was slightly hidden under his sheets. His hair was everywhere and a small line of drool ran out the side of his mouth making him gurgle every time he breathed.

"It's a surprise to think that such a small thing can produce such a massive amount of power. Enough to destroy me for ever, or so they thought" the figure whispered to there self.

Then, as quietly as possible, they knelt onto Gohan's bed and put each knee to his sides so that they were straddling his body. The boy simply grunted and tried to pull the covers further up.

Suddenly, the trespasser shot forward and wrapped their hands round Gohan's neck as tight as they could. He instantly woke up and spun his head round to see a large shadowy creature sat ontop of him with their cold hands clamped around his young throat.

"Ggaakk!!" He tried to scream and shout but only choking sounds and gurgling escaped. Also, because he was lay on his side and the creature was pinning him down with it's immense weight he couldn't fight back or shake it off.

His head shook wildly and he tried to hit the compressing fingers that were fixed around his neck but hid chin couldn't reach them.

He coughed and gargled, trembling with fear and pain.

'Who the hell is this? OH MY GOD I CAN'T FUCKIN BREATHE! I NEED HELP! How am I gonna get them off me? AAAACCKKK!!' he thought to himself with juttering his head in all directions but the creature wouldn't release its deadly grip on Gohan's thread of life.

"Shush now, little one. It will all be over soon! Just give it up and it will be over soon enough!" the shadow muttered to him, increasing its strength on Gohan's oesophagus.

All of a sudden, Gohan felt warm and cosy and his view started to go blurry, then black around the edges. There was no pain no more and the weight was lifted off of him.

Finally, the little 11yr old passed out and flopped onto his bed and all his resisting ceased. The gurgling stopped and the intruder sat back, taking its hands away from his throat.

"It's about time, he's not much of a fighter but that took years!" they said, scanning Gohan's body to check he was genuinely unconscious.

Then, they stepped off the bed and stood upright on the darkened floor. Gohan's lifeless body lay still under his sheets but the pillow was crumpled and folded from the young lad shaking his head trying to save himself.

"Are you almost done? It's freaking out here! And Goku sleepwalks you know! He might spot me!" the lookout outside said through the window.

"Yes I am done. Now all we need to do id get him out of here. This'll be easy!"

"Okay, well hurry up!"

The first picked up Gohan in its arms and carried him to the window and told the lookout to grab his leg. They did so, and the assailant used instant transmission to take the group away from the house. Far, far away from the house.

The next thing Gohan saw was the roof a cave and shadowy individuals looking over him, into his young black eyes.

"Where am I?"

Nothing. Complete silence. Gohan had no feeling and didn't think of anything but figuring out where he was.

"Where am I? And who are you? What happened?"

Then one of them put their face right up to his so that their noses were almost touching.

"You know me…Gohan"

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Revealed

**Sleep my little child**

**Chapter 3: Revealed**

"I thought you would've recognised me by now, my little friend. I know it's been a while since we have laid eyes upon eachother but you should know me straight away. Don't you hear me? That voice. It's the voice that has been haunting your dreams ever since you destroyed me. However, I'm back. And this time you're the one in trouble" said the figure on the left of Gohan. The one on the right chuckled under their breath and walked away from him.

Gohan looked around him but it was incredibly difficult to see with such low lighting. The only light was the moonshine glowing through the cracks and crevices dotted around the walls of the massive cave they were in.

He tried to lift his arms and legs but he could only lift them up a small amount until they were held back by something.

Gohan shook his arms and legs and heard clanking so he assumed his restraints were some sort of chains. Then he bolted his head round to the figure watching him and squinted hard at it.

"You can't be…you can't…we killed you…" he stammered.

"Oh don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for introductions."

"Where am I? What…Get me out of this!"

Gohan again shook his arms wildly but he couldn't release his manacles at all. They held firm to the rock he was lying backwards on which caused his back to ache and creak.

His throat was pulsing and he was having trouble taking in breaths. He wheezed and coughed in between gasps of terror and anxiety. He was all alone, with no one to help.

The large shadowy figure stepped away for a moment and leaned against a wall directly infront of Gohan. The small, terrified boy looked around everywhere for a chance to escape but the darkness shrouded his view completely.

"I of course had to have some help to return to this world, I can't exactly poof back here with the click of my fingers. I couldn't stand spending time with that freak in hell, what's his name…Frieza is it? Anyway, that's not important. The important factor in this is what punishment is suitable for you" the figure explained to Gohan's horrified ears.

"Punishment? Why are you punishing me, Cell?!" he yelled. The figure stood upright once again and slowly walked over to the side of him.

"So, you know who I am? It took you long enough figuring out" the figure chuckled. It raised its finger and charged a small ball of energy that lit up the two beings.

Then, Gohan's eyes picked up on a terrorizing sight he wished he wouldn't see for the rest of his life. Those magenta eyes, that white and green skin, the purple cheeks, and those dark black muscles.

"I hate you…you have crossed the line now! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME! Just don't touch Earth!" he yelled straight at the android's face, making him step back a bit.

"Oh no, sure, I wouldn't dream of it. I just want to have a final battle with you one more time. And we need you at your full power!"

"Bring it on, creep" Gohan growled through his teeth, dying to get out of his chains and leap straight at Cell.

"Hehehe…so be it!"

Cell reached over and snapped the chains off the boy's arms and legs. Now was his chance. Gohan jumped straight off the rock and at Cell, but he was simply knocked back by Cell's hand.

"If we are truly going to fight, we need to get all that power out of you again. And we have the perfect way of revealing that power" he chuckled to the fallen Gohan who was lain strewn across the hard, cold floor.

Cell charged a small blast in his palm and pointed it over to the corner of the cave. Gohan was confused at why he wasn't aiming at him.

However, he was horrified when he saw the thing the blast was headed for.

Sat in a little bundle in the corner was baby Trunks, silent as a lamb, sleeping deeply.

Then, Cell released the blast.

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Welcome back, Gohan

**Sleep my little child**

**Sowwee im bein really slow wiv dese chappies but be patient!!!**

**Chapter 4: Welcome back, Gohan**

The baby Trunks was still sound asleep as the deadly ball of energy zoomed towards him. It lit up the whole cave and almost blinded Gohan, but he didn't let that stop him.

He flew as fast as he could towards Trunks and stood in the way of the blast just before it arrived. It hit Gohan full force in the stomach and threw him over the baby and onto the floor behind him.

"Hehe…so you haven't changed at all! Still sacrificing yourself for others! Pathetic!" Cell chuckled as Gohan struggled to get to his feet. He grabbed Trunks and shielded him from the android's line of fire.

"How did you get back here? That kamehameha destroyed you completely! Your life force disappeared entirely off the face of the Earth!" the young boy asked.

"Well, it was quite simple really. Of course when I am damaged I bleed like you and others, and the mass amount of harm you inflicted on me caused my blood to be spilt for miles around our arena. In your blood there are millions of cells and all I needed was those cells to fully regenerate! And I returned with my full power in one piece!" Cell yelled, wallowing in his pride while Gohan lay on the ground with Trunks in his arms.

Meanwhile…

Goku was ACTUALLY doing the dishes for once after receiving a barrage of verbal abuse from Chi Chi. He was about to pick up a cup when he suddenly stopped and froze on the spot.

His wife noticed he had stopped and walked over to him.

"GOKU! GET THOSE DISHES DO…" she yelled before Kakapants stuck a sponge in her mouth and took off his apron.

"It can't be…surely" he muttered as he strolled over to the door and left Chi Chi spluttering with soap.

As he got outside, he flew into the air and looked in the direction he was sensing the MASSIVE amount of energy was coming from.

Soon after he met up with Yamcha who had also sensed the power and gone to investigate.

"Goku! Can you feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah, it surely can't be him. We saw him die!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

And with that, they whizzed off into the distance. At the same time, Gohan had his hands full.

Cell was growing impatient with the young lad. He wasn't boiling inside, he wasn't teeming with rage again. Maybe he needs a little help.

"Think fast!" Cell yelled before pointing his finger at the sleeping baby once again.

Suddenly, he shot Frieza's finishing blast straight into the path of Trunks' head before Gohan could do anything. However, the blast didn't hit him.

Goku and Yamcha appeared infront of the two boys using instant transmission. Then, the beam went straight through the both of them and hit the wall behind Trunks and Gohan.

The two men's faces went blank and they fell onto the floor ontop of eachother. They hit the floor so hard that a few small rocks flew into the air around them.

Gohan was so shocked he nearly dropped Trunks but grabbed him at the last second.

"You…you monster! HOW DARE YOU! AARRGGHHH!!" he screamed, waking up the baby who started to cry straight away.

Gohan's power shot up immediately and his aura glowed bright yellow. A large breeze blew threw the cave and his hair stood on end, bright blonde with small bolts of electricity blasting around him. He lowered his head and looked into Cell's eyes deeply.

"So, you're back!" Cell chuckled, un-impressed with the sheer power emerging infront of him. Eventually, Gohan's power reached maximum and he looked down at Trunks.

"You stay here, I'll be right back!" he whispered before setting the baby down on a rock to the side were he was safe from harm.

He then turned to Cell and got into fighting stance. Then he smiled and looked harder into Cell's eyes.

"Let's go!"

"Heheh…alright!"

Cell leapt at Gohan and threw his fist at his face. Gohan dodged out the way and lunged at Cell's back with his fists together in a ball. It hit him in the spine and sent him crashing into the floor. However, Cell quickly flew up and punched Gohan in the chin, sending the boy backwards and into the wall.

"Enough of this!" Cell cried, "we need more room!"

Gohan got up to his feet without much effort and wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Sure thing, creep" he replied.

But something was wrong, Gohan suddenly had a look of sheer terror on his face.

"WHERE'S TRUNKS??"

**Wots happened to Trunks?**

**Who's the random dude who disappeared?**

**Why am I askin you all these questions wen u clearly don't kno the answers?**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Sinking into misery's ocean

**Sleep my little child**

**Chapter 5: Sinking into misery's water...**

The baby was gone, vanished from the rock which he was laid on earlier. Gohan darted his eyes in all directions looking for his future apprentice.

"TRUNKS!?" he yelled, forgetting Cell completely even though he could see him out the corner of his eye.

There was no sign of him. No blankets or anything. This only made the boy's power grow greater.

"WHERE THE HELL IS TRUNKS YOU FREAK?!" he screamed at Cell who just stood there with his arms folded and a grin across his face.

"How am I supposed to know? I was fighting you!" he replied. "We might find him if we go outside!"

Without warning, Cell disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, grabbing him by the neck. Then he used instant transmission and the next place they ended up was in the middle of the air above a deep, deep ocean.

Gohan shrugged him off aggressively and turned to face him, furious.

"I'll kill you for that!" he screamed before flying as fast as he could towards the giggling android.

However, before he could reach him someone shouted Gohan's name behind him. It was a voice that made the young boy freeze in his tracks.

He span round to see Trunks with his hair waving in the ocean breeze and holding a small bundle close to him.

"Trunks! What are you doing here? Run before he kills you too! He's already killed Yamcha and…my dad" he yelled, but Trunks didn't respond.

His face revealed a smile and Gohan thought he heard a little chuckle come from him. He was confused, why was Trunks giggling?

"What's up, Trunks?"

"Hehe…I don't need to worry. I'm in no danger" he replied.

"What?"

Then, he held his arms out and showed him the bundle. Gohan flew over cautiously and heard muffled crying coming from it. Then, he saw a little hand reach upward out of the sheets.

"TRUNKS! YOU'VE GOT TRUNKS!"

Big Trunks giggled once again and pulled his younger self towards him again keeping tight hold of him.

"Yes, he's perfectly alright for now!" Trunks said, stroking little Trunk's hand with his finger.

"Stop wasting time!" yelled Cell from the distance, just floating there in mid-air, "I'm missing out on vital time! Do what you want but make it quick!"

Trunks looked up and smiled an evil smile at Gohan. And after that, he parted his arms and the baby fell straight down towards the water.

Without any time to waste,  
Gohan ignored the two people he was with and darted downwards preparing to catch the baby. But before he could reach him, Cell appeared infront of him and caught the little bundle.

"I'll be taking this!" he said, "NOW TRUNKS!"

Suddenly, Trunks grabbed Gohan's arms and pulled them back. Then Cell planted an incredibly powerful kick into Gohan's stomach which caused him to bend over in pain and weakened him a bit.

With this chance, Trunks suddenly pulled down Gohan's gi pants and his own, before lunging his hips forward.

Gohan was powerless to resist as Cell kept kicking him in the stomach and it didn't take long to realise what Trunks was doing.

Eventually, the android stopped and flew backwards to watch the boy suffering. This was just what he wanted.

Trunks continued lunging his hips forward while Gohan hung there, powerless. Cell watched on with great pleasure, the pain of the young boy was his drug and it didn't take long for him to become addicted.

Finally, Trunks had had enough pleasure and pulled his pants up once again but simply dropped Gohan into the sea.

As Gohan fell threw the air, he wished he was as far away from there as possible. Also, he wondered why Trunks was doing such things and why Cell wasn't attacking him.

He had been kicked in the stomach repeatedly. He had been raped by what he thought was his friend.

It was all too much to take in.

His frail little body hit the water and he sunk deeply into the dark water with Cell and Trunks watching on.

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Soul of my saviour

**Sleep my little child**

**Chapter 6: Soul of my saviour**

As Gohan's lifeless body drifted slowly down and down, his mind was bustling with thoughts and confusing feelings. Why the hell had Trunks done what he had? He was his friend! He supported him and cheered him on through the Cell Games.

And that was another thing! How had Cell come back? That kamehameha wiped him out completely, even though he did bleed everywhere. Eventually, Gohan just gave up to the pain and shut down his mind.

Meanwhile above him, Cell and Trunks were watching the young boy's body sink into the deep blue water.

Cell had a big grin on his face as he had fulfilled his ultimate revenge. Gohan had perished, or so he thought. He had front row seats to see his demise and the performance was spectacular.

He lifted his head and looked at Trunks, who looked back with a plain face. No expression.

"That went perfect! Well done Trunks, you did well. I wasn't so sure about the raping part but the rest was excellent!" the android commented.

"Hmm…I enjoyed it. I was sick of being the reserve in the Cell games. The person at the back. The one that they would turn to at the last minute. No one took notice of me. And then when you shot me, that's when they noticed me. I had to be nearly killed to be noticed! And I was sick of it! Gohan took all the credit, now it's all over" he replied. He looked away into the distance and thought of all the ones back home.

"I don't know how I'll cover for this…"

"Don't worry, I'll sort them out for you"

"What?!"

"You heard me"

"Don't you dare go anywhere near them!"

"What are you gonna do about it? You have no chance of stopping me! In fact…"

The android vaporised and reappeared behind Trunks with his hands pressed firmly onto his back.

"…you are of no more use to me! DIE!"

A bright light emerged from Cell's hands and shone behind the pink haired fighter. Trunk's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, releasing a blood-curdling scream into the wilderness.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Cell yelled as the blast engulfed Trunks completely. The wave shot upwards into the sky and into the nothingness of space.

After a few seconds Cell lowered his hands and let the view clear. Soon he could see straight in front of him and there was no sign of the half-saiyan anywhere. He smiled and let off a little chuckle before looking over to his right in the direction of Gohan's house.

"Now, Goku, I'm coming for you!" he mumbled to himself. He shot from the spot he was hovering in and sped towards the house.

However, in the house Goku was looking out the window and staring into into the horizon. He could sense an incredibly powerful energy and he knew it wasn't his son, it felt too cold. Too bitter. It was evil…

He turned around and saw Chi Chi tidying up the living room. He folded his arms and sighed before trudging over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and stood straight, tilting her head to the side.

"What's the matter, honey?" she asked while looking from one of Goku's eyes to the other.

Goku remained silent but sighed once again, staring down at the floor. Chi Chi placed her hand on his cheek and stoked it with her thumb.

"Please tell me, Goku" she repeated.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes deeply. Then, he placed his other hand on his wife's other shoulder, increasing his grip slightly.

"I've got to go for a while. I can sense an energy I haven't felt in a while, ever since I was killed. It's him…" he explained.

"Him?" Chi Chi replied.

"Cell…"

"It can't be. Gohan killed him, we all saw!"

"I know, that's what confuses me"

"No no no, you stay here and don't interfere. You must be wrong, I don't want to lose you again!"

Goku walked away from her and faced the window once again. There was a silence for a while, no sound at all. Only the quiet chirping of the birds outside.

"Goodbye, Chi Chi. I love you."

Suddenly, Goku disappeared from the room using the instant transmission technique. His wife was so stunned she didn't know what to do. She just stood there, holding her cloth and a half-polished vase.

Meanwhile, far far away where the young boy had fallen, there was something moving in the water.

Close to Gohan's body was a large green figure swimming around him, inspecting him for some reason. By now Gohan was hanging onto life by a thread and his small body was curled up in the deep, dark ocean.

The figure stretched out it's arms and wrapped them around him. Then it started to rise and ascend out of the water with Gohan safely in it's arms.

The figure was his good friend and mentor, Piccolo. Once he had got into the air the water ran off the both of them. Gohan's long, thick hair draped on Piccolo's arms and his body was limp.

The super-namek looked up and down the boy and wished that he wasn't too late. He turned and bolted towards land.

However, something amazing happened on mid-air. As the two of them sped threw the cool air, Gohan's eyes opened slightly and looked upwards at his saviour with his small, young eyes.

"Piccolo…"

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	7. He's Watching

**Sleep my little child**

**Chapter 7: He's watching**

"Piccolo, is that really you?" Gohan muttered, barely able to speak from the battering he had taken. He could still taste the salty seawater on his lips and in his mouth. It was amazing that he woke up after being submerged for such a long time.

Piccolo looked downwards at his little golden-haired friend who was staring back with exhausted eyes and even had summed up enough strength to smile.

"Yes, it's me Gohan. Don't worry, your safe now" he replied, not slowing down or changing course. Gohan snuggled up to his saviour and rested his head against his green chest. The namekian's purple hi was drenched with water coming off the young boy, yet Gohan felt warm and cosy with Piccolo's long arms wrapped around him. All his life he had been like a second father, if it weren't for him he wouldn't be such a powerful fighter he was. But he certainly didn't feel that power. All he felt was cold, wet and a throbbing sensation coming from his behind from what had happened before.

"Piccolo, it was Trunks. He…"

"I know"

"W…What?"

"I know it was Trunks, Gohan. I saw him and Cell with you before. I was watching from the lookout and I was so desperate to get to you but…I couldn't get to you. Mr Popo and Dende held me back. They said I would only injure myself; I was no match for Trunks and Cell so I should wait until they leave. So I waited. I watched everything they did to you. Every horrible act they put you through. And I couldn't do anything about it!"

"Piccolo?" Gohan interrupted.

"Hmm?" he replied, still running those memories through his mind.

"You're hurting my leg"

It was then that he noticed he had clenched his fists and was squeezing the half-saiyan's leg by accident.

"Oh, sorry"

"It's alright, honestly"

The two of them carried on their flight and Piccolo slowly began to gain altitude as the wind whistled past them. There wasn't much blood on the boy but plenty of scratches deep in his skin.

After a few minutes Gohan had fallen asleep in Piccolo's arms without him noticing, he was concentrating too much on getting him to a safe place.

Eventually Piccolo landed outside Gohan's house and ran over to the front door kicking it open so hard it flew across the room into the kitchen.

"Goku?! Chi chi?!" he yelled as loud as he could but there was no reply.

He repeated himself but still no response from anyone.

Gohan was still warm and comfy up against Piccolo's chest, asleep. Even his shouting hadn't stirred him one bit.

Suddenly, a large figure appeared from the corner of the kitchen. It was very tall and had something large in it's hands but since the kitchen curtains were closed he couldn't see what or who it was.

"Goku? Is that you?"

"He's watching, Piccolo"

"What?"

The boy had woken and was looking in the same direction at the large object.

"I know who it is!"

But before anyone could react the shadow seemed to move it's arms and a loud crack came from the room. Then it threw the large object forward which landed in front of the two fighters.

It was Goku, but his neck was purple and bent indicating it had been broken.

"D…Dad?" Gohan whispered, unable to speak from shock.

"Goku?" Piccolo muttered almost at the same time.

"You were too late!" the thing shouted as it stepped forward. Once it had reached the light they realised who it was. Cell.

He stood there with his arms folded as always with a little smile on his white face.

"If you were more cooperative I could've spared his life but you wouldn't get here fast enough. Ah well…" Cell said looking straight into the boy's exhausted eyes.

However, Cell was determined to finish Gohan off as quickly as possible and leapt straight at him. But another surprise came along. Something grabbed the back of Piccolo's gi and pulled him backwards before standing in Cell's path.

It was Trunks. Somehow he had survived Cell's super kamehameha wave and had appeared from nowhere.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING THEM!" he yelled at the android as he crashed into him sending them both falling over the edge of the cliff and over the sea.

"You're foolish to help them, Trunks. What about all the help I gave you?"

"I don't care! What you did to me afterwards has made me like this and whatever happens to you is your own fault!"

"Fine…then DIE!"

Cell knocked Trunks' arms out the way and clenched his hands around his neck, choking him. Trunks in return grabbed Cell's hands and tried to pull them away but there was no chance of moving them.

He coughed and spluttered up blood and spit before turning his head to Gohan who was lying on the floor.

"Live…you have to!" he screamed at the boy before Cell raised a finger to Trunks' chin and blasted straight through his head.

His body instantly went limp and fell into the ocean below. Now he knew how Gohan felt.

"Worthless boy…"

**Plz review!!!**


	8. Empty

**Sleep my little child**

**Chapter 8: Empty**

Cell raised his head to the two fighters on the coarse grass outside the house. A small breeze blew Gohan's hair to the side and made it quiver.

"I hope you enjoyed the show. Think of it this way Gohan, I helped you with your problem. You remember what he did to you, don't you?" he said to the boy.

Gohan remained silent.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near him!" Piccolo shouted at Cell while trying to get to his feet. He placed two of his fingers to his forehead and began to mutter something under his breath.

Suddenly a glow came from his fingers and he pushed his arm out in front of him towards the android. The beam shot straight towards Cell and went clean through his head making his face fold in and parts of him fly everywhere.

The body fell to the floor hard and stayed still. But the both of them realised what was going to happen so they hurried.

Piccolo helped Gohan to his feet and rushed him in the opposite direction from Cell.

However, behind them Cell had got to his feet and still had his arms folded. In a matter of seconds his head popped up out of his neck covered in green liquid, with a smug little smile across it.

"There's no stopping me. Every time you kill me I return with twice as much strength! HERE, LOOL!" he yelled before disappearing from the spot.

Piccolo and Gohan stopped and looked all around trying to see where he was going to emerge but there was no sign of him. Only blue sky and birds tweeting.

All of a sudden while Gohan was looking out to the sea Piccolo grabbed him by the hips and threw him a fair distance and over the side of the cliff.

The boy had barely any time to react as he fell through the air, but eventually got his senses and strength together before stopping in mid-air and up over the edge of the cliff.

As the top came into sight he spotted two figures, it was Piccolo…and Cell. Gohan halted his flight and floated there with his mouth wide open.

Cell's white hands were wrapped around Piccolo's head and were crushing it…hard. He pushed against the namekian's skull causing it to crack it certain places.

Piccolo was screaming at the top of his voice and was trying to remove the android's hands but it was no use. Then the both of them looked at Gohan who was still so shocked he couldn't move.

"Ah Gohan! Good timing!" Cell yelled over Piccolo's screams.

"GOHAN! RUN NOW! AARGGHHH!" Piccolo screamed before Cell summoned all his strength and crushed his head into bits and letting the body fall to the floor.

Gohan's heart sank and he landed onto the grass before falling to his knees.

"What do you want Cell?" he muttered, giving up all hope.

Cell stepped towards the boy and stopped a small distance away from him, placing his hand on his shoulder. And the next two words would confuse Gohan for the rest of his life.

Cell leant over and whispered…

"Can I use your bathroom?"

**THE END**

**Ah…THAT confused you didn't it??!! HA**

**Plz review!!!**


End file.
